Aberoth Game Ideas
Since so many people are putting their ideas for additions to the game on the page ideas page, this page has been created for purpose. Enjoy! SirSiegmund's Idea: I think it would be an interesting twist if you could use the skeleton key to open up the jail door and free criminals xD Elram: Potion of Immunity/Potion of Protection, gives protection from other player's attacks based off of both your and your attacker's life skill. If a much higher level player attacks you, they can do no harm to you. The closer you both are in level, the more damage the attacker can do, but the potion will always offer some protection. nelly: the unicorn helmet, this could either be called the unicorn helmet, the unihorn helmet, or the narwhale helmet it would have 2 or 3 pixels sticking out of a normal iron helmet and it would be crafted with 1 mino horn instead of 2. JZSNooB's idea : Vampires and gravity ring. jj85432's idea: an axe that does the same amount of damage as the Morning star of drain life, so people who want to want to use the axe class, they can use this axe, it has the same amount of range as a minotaur axe. It also has a chance to do orange damage, like around 20 extra damage. Jedij9031's ide'''a: A minor life saving amulet, give lysis a white wolf pelt, and a gray wolf heart, and it will make a minor life saving amulet, so when you die, you get 30% of your health back. '''Anonymous's idea: New area where high-levels cannot pk new players. MaxG4's ideas: idea 1:Tamed pets lvling up their own skills maybe like 5 or 10 times slower than players (something which does not take way too long,but also doesn't destroy the game) idea 2: Something like a whistle or ability to command lower lvl pets like bats(so they dont fly or run away all the time).Maybe coming witha new NPC exclusively for pets and a pet quest line or simply for unlocking an achievement (for example 5 pets tamed). idea 3: A player marketplace for players who want to buy/trade items.It is cross realm and blocked for unfriendly players (getting unfriendly there is also impossible) Ideas for how it could work * Players need to take the items they want to sell with them.Setting the price is like for the hotkey command (just that it is "what price do you set for item") (or with a npc conversation) * If a player clicks on another player,it sees the items it sells and the price.Clicking on the items is buying and they get transported to your vault with a command,dropping them will give them back to the seller.The messages are the same like for buying from npc shops. * the message "playername bought your item for price gold" is displayed to the seller for selling and "playername returned your item" for getting the item returned. Thebar's idea: 1st Idea: They should add pigs, you could get pig skin or a sausage from it, and if you place it over a camp fire it becomes a grilled sausage and when eaten it gives more Hp then the normal sausage. 2nd Idea: They should add a Jungle ( contains forest trees but in a darker tint of green with vines, and swamps ).The Jungle include: Ocelots, Scarlet Ocelots. Cannibals, Cannibal Warrior and Cannibal chieftain. The canibals live in huts similar to Lysis. You can craft a Scarlet Spiked Shield (SSS) with an SS and a scarlet ocelo pelt, improved version of the SS. Here: put idea of what we can do with ocelot pelts. New weapons; Spears, New Skill: Spear, given by Amazaria. Another Anonymous Idea: "They should add in like a potion of thorns and cacti to the desert the thorn potion will be made of thorns obviously it will do recoil damage every time you attack the player you will receive 3 damage and this will last for 2 minutes drinking level 21 required an idea second idea is for him to put in a clay potion that will give you even more defense than a stone skin lv:22 require instead of giving you about 19 defense the clay potion will give you 30 defense and make you even slower however you should also only take 80 percent damage how to craft it: 1 stone skin potion 3 rat pelts and 2 bone fragments." AlexGangji: I have come up with a very good list of ideas which could be applicable. 1. bow and arrow and quiver, bows can be crafted at Darklow's with two ropes and a very high number of clubs or drops from a centaur boss (see n°2). 10 arrows are crafted at Darklow's with a knife, 2 clubs and 1 chicken feather (these may drop randomly from chickens). Arrows will be the only item in Aberoth that can be stacked (if they couldn't be, then they would probably take up the entire screen.) in stacks up to 50. Quivers can be crafted at Darklow's with a sack and two leather straps or only drop from centaurs. Quivers can hold up to 200 arrows (4 stacks). (see n°2) 2. The centaurs, a peaceful population (or unfriendly) who live in another area of the forest. They should be stronger than a satyr, but not stronger than an elder, they can carry spears (see n°3) and wooden shields. They have kick skill. They will obviously have a leader who may carry a bow and arrow or something. It will have a chance to drop a charm called the Magic Quiver, which provides a 35% chance to not consume arrows on use. Centaurs have a small chance to drop 1-10 arrows 3. Spears, the longest weapons in the game, could only be dropped by centaurs and/or crafted at Wodon's for 3 knives, 2 leather straps and a large amount of clubs or spiked clubs (40-50). 4. Horses, cousins of the centaurs, however live in a separate field near the grassy fields, can be tamed with an object and can be ridden on with a saddle (see n°5). They can be killed and their names do not appear, they will also have a kick skill. They have a boss, the white mare, who can drop leather which has to be used to craft a saddle. They can be named and used to ride around faster, not in caves though, maybe in the maze to get to the desert. They can be kept in a stable (see n°7). Horses can also be named and will become your property, if someone's horse is brought back to the stables they will be put in the person's stable. 5. Saddle, used to ride horses, can be crafted by using 5 leather pelts, 2 leather straps and maybe some other things. 6. A new NPC, this NPC will give you a quest, to kill the white mare, he will give you riding skill (if you don't have it, you have a chance to fall off of a horse when riding), he can sell you a stable or two stables to keep your horses. There will be small stables outside Wodon and Lysis's houses, there, people won't be able to take your horse, you cannot leave your horse there for more than two (less or more) full Aberoth day, Wodon or Lysis will untie him and let him "run free" after 2 Aberoth days. 7. Stables are outside every friendly NPC's residence (Wodon, Lysis). You can buy them from the new friendly NPC (see n°6) outside the castle (a bit like a vault) there, people cannot steal your horses. Columbibae's Idea : Two-handed weapons, which have higher damage but take up both hands. Besttseb's Idea: newer bosses, many people can solo WEREWOLF (not me) BobbyDied's 2 Ideas: Idea 1 - They should make it so that chickens can spawn in the wild (specifically grassy field and forest, and these wild chickens have neutral AI, so they will run from players when untamed and won't attack you), and that the wild chickens can be killed while still friendly. Preferably, wild chickens will have a different color scheme from Lysis's chickens so that you can tell them apart. Wolves can eat chickens that spawn in the wild. All chickens have a chance to also drop chicken pelts (5 can be used to make Spacious Gloves with Darklow, which can hold two small items, and as a substitute for rabbit pelts in all recipes except for Lysis's) and chicken beaks (which make an Armored Belt when combined with 3 White Wolf pelts, and 6 bone fragments. The Armored Belt gives 10 defense, 35% resistance to Confusion, and 3 extra slots for non-inventory items). If you kill one of Lysis's chickens, you not be allowed into her hut for two Aberoth days (the time is only applied when you are in-game). If a player who has killed one of her chickens tries to enter her hut before two days have passed, the status message "Lysis looks extremely angry. You hear her saying something about a dead chicken. Better not go inside." appears. Wild chickens can be tamed by using a wand of sleep on one, picking it up, and keeping it in your inventory for 15 minutes. Tamed chickens will not lay eggs (or, at least, at a slowed pace). Adding on to one of AlexGangji's ideas, chicken feathers can also be dropped by chickens. 3 Chicken feathers, 2 potions of speed and a Minotaur Hoof can be used with a Boot of Agility to craft a Messenger's Boot, which provide 4 defense each, and, when worn as a pair, provide a 15% chance to dodge attacks, and a 10% increase in movement speed. Chicken feathers can also be used to craft arrows (if they are also added), like AlexGangji said. Idea 2 - The cook, Colook. Colook's room will be either part of the tavern, or it's own seperate room. All animal mobs (rabbits, chickens, rats, plague rats, wolves, and white wolves) will now drop meat. Raw meat only gives 10-20 regen boost per minute, and raw eggs will also be nerfed to that level. If you eat eggs or meat raw, it has a small chance (about 20%) to show a (retch) message above your head and you will take a small amount of damage (and a 5% chance to contract disease or plague if you eat raw rat or plague rat meat). This can be avoided by selling it to Colook, who will cook it. Cooked meat has no chance of being bad and will give a 30-60 per minute regen boost. However if you try selling raw plague rat to Colook, he will (unfinished) Multiple Anonymous Ideas: "Possibly a new type of membership reward like a golden elephant that will give you +20 hp also there should be a nerf to the mirror instead of 50% to 40% to reflect mirrors plus why don't people just farm shelves even if you don't need to! "i think the bone sword should be added made of something like 20 bone fragments like a human hip 6 skulls 3 on each side and 2 ivory skulls an idea plus a new gem like a diamond or like a garnet" "the game will be able to add a blacksmith, for example, if we combined two rings 2 form a ring of 3 and so on, merging several objects." "the game should add a dragon that breathes our a fire spray and u have to dodge it by moving, also they should make the dragon lair in the end of the desert with like a chest in the backroom, also the game should add t4 scrolls like ember rain and summon vampire bat" "thered be another town for champions over 50 skill because i would like a better choice of weapons in a shop also in the pro town ther should be a bigger bar with absinthe. another idea for a pro town would be that there would be a shop for scrolls and high tier potions. if you know how to ask the developer about this please do." "i was thinking on like satyr horned helmets, satyr elder horned helmet, and add some def to normal horned helmet cuz satyr horned helmet and elder horned helmet cant have more than the normal i didnt said forstyll cuz forstyll and elders got same horns just normal satyrs and elders changes" "They should add a "Rapier" to the swords category that does 15 damage and range of 5 or 6. Then maybe make sword skill based on bleed damage somehow. Like a temp poison but a potential DOT affect for 10-20 seconds or something. Probably depending on the skill. The higher the longer the DOT and it could be x per second based on base damage or something else. A more complete sword line could be nice. It could require level 5 or 10 sword skill or something if there will be a later sword and higher if not. they could add pirates and an ocean area with a city with a bay. With that an island for the enemy pirates like how the rogues have a den that you take a ship to. Could be fun." "a cool idea for a trade board. A chalk board goes up and has listing for prices for sales and maybe even desired sales. It uses the Lost and Found as a means of tradeing along with the money in your pocket. you put up an item. It is listed at the price. List (item) (Price) it is then engraved for a fee or for free by tavelor. it sits in the Lost and found. It has the same limits as normal and he tells you the time it can be held like with any other item. If someone looks at the board they can see what is up for sale and say "Buy (Item) (Price)", if the money if on you it is taken by tavelor and you can go pick it up. When the sellor arives he can give you your gold or possilby you go to the banker to check if anything was sold and he can put it in your bank. I forgot. When the buyer "buys" the item tavelor unengraves and engraves it to the new player for pickup. This, again, could be for the normal fee or for free or anything else. This way people cannot jack the item. And if the banker is involved the item can be auto transfered to the bank or something. Travelor and or the banker could also have a new command to check sold items. There could also be a limit to sold items per player. Maybe witha bonus for member. And even a skill called trade from either tavelor or the banker that gives more slots or reduces the fee for engravings. Maybe even outside of just trading. A true normal discount. (the next paragraph is a reply to the comment I pasted.) 1. Obtain Trade skill from the Banker in town. (this allows so many slots for item trading.(maybe 1 per 5 levels) and maybe a percentage off of engraving fees.(Maybe both normal and deep engraves) 2. Go to tavelor, say, "List (Item) (price)," and drop the item. He picks it up and engraves it for a fee. (Make sure money is on hand. The item goes on the list for players to see or alternative. Needs a way to let players see a list in game. Alternative: Maybe instead of in the lost and found they go in the room next to it with the kegs! As you click on things tavelor will give you the information on the sale and/or the game will list in the upper corner like when you click on an engraved items in lost and found. A new blackboard could be in there for show if it's not functional. Maybe the board can say where to get the skill and some info on trading. 3. If you wish to buy go to tavelor and say, "Buy (Item) (Price)," and and then go pick up the item like a normal trade. (that is after tavelor unengraves and reengraves the item. The player may need to pay the fee etc. so it is engraved twice. Nice bit of business for tavelor. (each person (buyer/seller) pays the engraving fee based on their skills)(Deep engraves would need a special price for the seller. or they would have to undo it before putting up for sale. Sold items should always be normal engrave) 4. (Optional) Custom delivery service from Banker in town. If you own a vault tavelor could ask if you would like the item delivered before reengraving the item to you. If you say yes you pay a fee based on the items normal sale price. The item is delivered into your vault or dropped by the banker when asked via another new command. Banker: Command: "Trade" Responses: 1. I have no items for you! 2. I have (item). It has been transfered to this bank and paid for. Would you like to receive it. (Yes/No/Vault/Guild) Yes drops the item. No resets the convo. Vault puts it in the vault. Guild puts it in a guild vault. Gold could also be auto transfered with the trade skill to your account somehow. Possibly automatically after a certain level in trade. Maybe 5, 10, 15, 20, etc. After obtaining sufficient skills for trade(The ability to transfer items) you could also start trades from other areas like Darklows shop. Anonymous Idea: A new area like a destroyed castle where we can find rats and master thief New classes like archer,assasin and wizard 73.133.51.239's Idea: This quest board will have quest on it that players would put up so others could do them. It would cost around 50g-150g to put a quest up and you need to list a reward witch then you could drop in a room. Once the quest is done enter the room and pick up the item/gold for doing the other players quest. This is located in the rooms next room next to the jail. Anonymous Idea: "Maybe, like a new ocean area new mob called shark has low health but high attack new, new helmet "breathing mask alows user to breath under water for 30min. New effect "bleed like poison but you better. new place in ocean called atlantis new boss sea serpent has very difficult boss has more hp then skal but less def and high attack causes bleed and has chance 2 drunken you has chance 2 give scales." Honeyburn's Idea: "An Orb of transmutation". This orb needs to be inserted into some kind of altar to merge the powers and effects of two different scrolls. Throughout the usage it's powers will slowly fade: "This orb's of transmutation powers' are robust". "... are hesitant". "... are fragile". "...are faded". somebody: A wand of mudane missile.This wand is crafted by lysis with 1 spiked club and 3 blue bee shell the wand shots a projectile that does 5 dmg and has 50 recharges(increases with magic skill)also can be used to craft better wands Lolztube' Idea: Possibly new weapons like a double sided Barbarian Axe which deals 18 damage and has short range like the mace but a little bit more. Bosses drop gold to craft golden specific weapons to add special damage effect and boost. An annonymous' idea: '''Few i'deas... 1.New daggers added for example: Obsidian dagger attack:15 (need a dagger skill of 25 to use effectively) Golden dagger attack :18 (need a dagger skill of 35 to use effectively) Sapphire dagger attack:21 (need a dagger skill of 40 to use effectively) 2.New regions The Lake: Found deeper in to the forest. The lake is a place located further to the eastern side of Wodon's cabin. Fish and other rare lake species can be found in the lake.So,fish(my third idea) and fishing skills(my fourth idea are included here). There is a charm, which is a golden fish,which adds 10 perc accuracy to fishing and 10 perc of catching a rare kind of fish that reduces hunger xp by a large perc and recovers skills XP. 3.New creatures Types of fishes(could be caught) found in the lake: 1.Tropical fish (reduces hunger xp by 10 perc) 2.Silver fish (reduces hunger xp by 40 perc) 3.Pink Fish (regain skill xp by 80 perc) Fishing items: 1.Fishing rod (No skills required) (8 accuracy) 2.Large fishing rod (No skills required) (12 accuracy) 3.Fishing rod of Luck (fishing skills of 20 is required to use effectively) (16+10 accuracy) Charms found in the lake: 1.A stray golden fish charm(a rare 1- 5 perc chance of getting it) (increases 10 accuracy and an increased 10 perc chance of getting a rare kind of fish . Note that acc glove also contributes the accuracy to fishing.) The hunger bar could be found on top of the well rested sign. When the hunger xp is 100 perc you will die in 20 seconds so you need to get some fishes whenever you PvP or farm! Eggs can also be another equipment that can reduce hunger. Notice: Pls don't be offended. This is an idea which I felt may make the game more challenging. '''Anonymous' idea '''A new NPC called Swordsman This NPC lives in his own hut which will be built at the Eastern side of town. Gives you quests like(from the first quest to the last): 1.Collect five long swords (reward:2 short swords) 2. Deliver a spiked shield (reward:1 healing glove) 3.Get 10 iron helmets (reward:3 potions of xlife) 4.Kill 10 black bats (reward:5 levis) 5.Kill the Minotaur (reward:1 Attack ring(t1 but very very rarely will reward t2 attk ring)) 6.Kill Skaldor(reward: 3k gold, 10 skeleton skin potions and few t3 scrolls) After doing his last quest which is killing Skaldor, you will be rewarded the sword skill which can let you gain access to few powerful swords: 1.Sword of the Woods(similar to forest dagger;you need a forest ring to make the attack become 14) Attack: 11 or 14 (needs sword skills of 10)(Rare drop from Forstyll) 2.Poison Sword Attack:13 (need sword skills of 15) (30 perc chance to poison a player)(Rare drop from Master Thief) 3.Spiked Sword Attack:15 (need sword skills of 18)(Rare drop from Ourik) 4.Golden Sword Attack:16 (need sword skills of 20)(Can be crafted with a long sword and 500 gold pieces. Sholop will sell it for 30000 gold pieces. This sword can be sold at 35000-40000 to players) 5.Sword of Death tier 1 Attack:17 (need sword skills of 25)(Rare drop from Lich) 6.Silver Sword Attack:18 (need sword skills of 30) (Does silver damage simillar to the silver dagger.It is also a rare drop from Lich) 7.Sword of the Oasis Attack:14 or 20 (need sword skills of 35) (the attack will be 20 if Oasis ring is worn. This high level sword can do some serious damage even though the oasis ring is not worn.Probably as high as 20s-30s but if oasis is worn the critical hit will be a painful 30s-40s. It is a rare drop from Skaldor)(An oasis ring could be crafted with a forest ring and a pearl) 8.Sword of Death tier 2 Attack:22 (need sword skills of 40)(Can do some super serious damage against an NPC or another player.Critical hit can reach as high as 30s-40s.This sword is a rare drop from the Lich) 9.Excalibur(Rewarded to few people that are top 25 for ARoC as of 2019??) attack:24 (need sword skills of 20) Kraitdrag's idea: There should be a final boss in this game.I can think of one called the Death Dragon which has 1000 HP(life skill of 110).So there are a few kinds of attacks it can do. 1.Normal attack-Basically bite players or use its tail and knock players out 2.Knock attack-Knock players.The dragon turns away from the player and suddenly charge towards the player.Its damage can be as high as 20-50. 3.Fire blast-Shoots out a fireball which can cause instant death to the player if hit directly.Fortunately,the dragon isn't accurate in shooting the fireball.But one of the things that players have to worry about is the 15-30 large burning embers which will be shot at random directions.These burning embers can do 40-80 damage.Fortunately,the battle ground is really big so there is a lower chance you might get hit by it.Besides,large burning embers travel at a slower rate compared to ordinary burning embers. 4.Lightning bolt-Stuns a player.So the player cant move and can't attack.This gives the opportunity for the dragon to shoot embers accurately or bite accurately.The lightning bolt however wouldn't do much damage(as high as 5-10 damage). 5.Shockwave-Pushes a player away from itself.Players take shockwave damage.If a player hits the wall,the player also takes damage but lower compared to shockwave damage.Shockwave damage is 20-30 where as bumping against the wall will only do 1-5 damage. 6.Doom-Shoots out a brownish ball out.It isn't accurate but the range is long.It can affect players nearby the impact.The Ball of Doom(considered as the deadliest attack that the Death Dragon can do) turns affected players to ashes Which means the player's attack will get lower and lower.The body will also wither away.There is a very low chance that the weapon wielded by the player will also turn in to ashes. Rare drops: 1.Doom crystal(when it is crafted with a weapon,the weapon wielded will be able to inflict the doom effect upon other players) 2.Dragon skull(form of status.You will gain Skaldor's respect and other friendoy NPC's respect.) 3.Dragon's blood(Able to craft a potion of firebreathing) 4.Onyx(Gem that is used to craft the Celestial Shield) You will be rewarded 5k gold after killing the Death Dragon.You might be also rewarded with a Phoenix but you must be worthy to get it.There is a very low chance that the Phoenix thinks that you are worthy to be its ally. '''Anonymous's idea': I just have ideas of ways to expand the combat ig by more weapons. Daggers: Poison Dagger- Atk: 15 Special: Has a 3% chance to poison the enemy (Dagger 15 required) Assassin's Dagger- Atk: 16 Special: Does 1.5x more damage when unjustly killing a player (Dagger 25 required) Royal Dagger- Atk: 17 Special: Does 1.5x more damage when justly killing a player (Dagger 32 required) Axes: Viking Battle Axe- Atk: 18 Special: Does 10% increased critical rate when a spiked shield is used with it (Axe 27 required) Heavy Battle Axe- Atk: 23 Special: It's dual handed taking up both hands, it has a higher chance to land critical and solid hits (Axe 31 required) Blunt: Morning Star of Heal Life- Atk: 17 Special: Has a 3% chance to heal nearby allies 20-40 hp (Blunt 20 required) Chained Mace- Atk: 20 Special: Damages all enemies around the user in its radius (Blunt 28 required) Golden Mace- Atk: 26 Special: It's dual handed, slows attack speed by 50% (Blunt 33 required) Swords: Scimitar- Atk: 16 Special: None (Sword 10 required) Royal Sword- Atk: 18 Special: Attack speed is increased by 25% when justly attacking a player (Sword 17 required) Broadsword- Atk: 22 Special: It's dual handed, slows attack speed by 25% (Sword 25 required) Silver Sword- Atk: 20 Special: Does silver damage to vampire bats and werewolves, attack speed slows by 10% on new moon and speeds up by 10% on full moons (Sword 30 required) Wands- Ember Wand- Shoots out a singular ember 20-30 uses Force Wand- Pushes enemies slightly back based on where it's aimed 10-15 uses Wand of Brightness- Cancels chaos, increases light level, and makes enemies see you from farther away 15-20 uses Enchanting Wand- Harmonizes unfriendly enemies, increases defense, resistance to physical attacks, and to harmful spells 1 use only Wand of Random- Casts a random scroll when used 25-30 uses Enchantment: With enough of all the scroll from each school you can craft them together at magerlin to enchant them Divination- Armor: Increases the distance you can see a players name by 2% per enchanted armor Weapons: Enchanted weapon attacks 25% faster when a divination scroll is under affect on the user Containers: Each enchanted container can hold 2 more items if 1 of each divination scroll is in the user's inventory Evocation- Armor: Increases ember reflection chance by 1% for every enchanted armor Weapons: Gives enchanted weapon a 5% chance to do fire damage ignoring defense Containers: Each enchanted container gives 1.5% extra evo perfect cast chance Enchantment- Armor: Increases resistance to all enchantment scrolls by 2.5% per enchanted armor Weapons: Enchanted weapons have a 2% chance to fear, 3% chance to confuse, and a 5% chance to fatigue Containers: Each enchanted container gives 1% resistance to harmony per enchantment scroll in the container Necromancy- Armor: Increases necro efficiency by 2% per enchanted armor Weapons: Increases chance to drain by 5% on the enchanted weapon Containers: Each enchanted container increases necro reload speed by 1% each Transmutation- Armor: Increases begone resistance by 2.5%, and teleportation/potency perfect cast by 1% each enchanted armor Weapons: Has a 10% chance to teleport the user when they are below 10% hp, even if silenced or blinded Containers: Increases the chance to keep transmutation scrolls in enchanted containers by 10% Conjuration- Armor: Increase chance to fear conjurated enemies by 5% per enchanted armor Weapons: Has a 3% chance to cast an acid cloud on enchanted weapons Containers: Increases conjuration perfect cast by 1% per enchanted container Abjuration- Armor: Has a 0.5% chance to give protection affect when being attacked per enchanted armor Weapons: Enchanted weapons have a 2% chance to silence the enemy Containers: Increases magic shield perfect cast chance by 0.5% for every abjuration scroll in enchanted items Illusion- Armor: Increases dodge chance by 0.5% per enchanted armor Weapons: Gives 50% resistance to chaos (DOES NOT STACK) Containers: If every tier illusion scroll is in an enchanted item the perfect cast rate for all illusions increase by 5% per enchanted container (These are my ideas of things that could be added to better combat in aberoth whether pvp or pve) Category:Ideas